1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to transmitting a broadcast and receiving a broadcast, and more particularly, to broadcast transmitting methods and apparatuses for providing a mobile broadcast service.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) is a group that defines the standards for digital television (DTV) transmission in the United States of America from among standards for terrestrial DTV broadcast transmission. A main point of the standards defined by the ATSC relates to audio/video (A/V) compression and transmission. That is, a video signal is compressed according to the Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG2) standard, sound and speech signals are compressed according to the audio codec-3 (AC-3) standard, and theses signals are transmitted using the vestigial side band (VSB) technique. The VSB which is terrestrial DTV reception standards is advantageous in that it increases utilization of frequency bands thus maximizing the range of DTV watching but is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to be applied to mobile TV since a radio signal is difficult to be received during movement.
Meanwhile, as a need for broadcast services, such as terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) broadcast services and satellite DMB broadcast services, which use a mobile communication device, has increased and requirements for broadcast services have been increased and diversified, various broadcasting techniques for satisfying such user's demands have been introduced.